


Encuentro del tipo calabozo

by Feudalia



Series: Fiddlestan [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Convencion de comics, F/M, Nerd Stanford
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudalia/pseuds/Feudalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trato de explicar como es que Ford conoció a su esposa. Parte del universo de Agua de Rio mezclada con mar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentro del tipo calabozo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi intento de volver a escribir y este One Shot es lo primero que se me pasó por la cabea y que escribí en un cuaderno antes de pasarlo a computadora y postearlo.
> 
> Como muchos saben yo soy la persona que critica muchos fics ajenos por la falta de coherencia pero espero que entiendan que es importante en una historia, eso o explicar bien el porqué de las cosas.
> 
> Antes que nada quiero decir que leí un twit de Alex Hirsch insinuando que Stan podría ser bisexual, lo que hace que ese personaje sea emparejable con casi cualquiera, cosa rara pero es posible.

Tener una vida social, eso en concepto debería de ser algo fácil, algo que a las personas les sale sin pensar mucho pero para Ford era más difícil que muchos de los cursos que tenía que hacer en la universidad, tan así que él habría preferido hacer un examen con los ojos vendados a tener que relacionarse con una persona que no conociera, la única excepción habría sido Fiddleford u nunca supo bien el porqué.

Dicha persona estaba en ese momento tratando de convencer a nuestro héroe de que fuera a la convención anual de C, C y más C; que casualmente estaba siendo hecha en la misma ciudad donde estaba su universidad. Ir ahí era el sueño de todo fanático del juego y hasta el momento Ford solo había podido ver fotos en la revista que hablaba del tema pero el estar en un lugar con tanta gente hacía que dudara.

— Va a estar el creador y no me digas que todo el tiempo que dedicamos a hacernos los disfraces fue tiempo perdido — mostrándole la bolsa donde estaba el disfraz que habían hecho hacer a un sastre, eso era porque ese tipo de disfraces no se vendían, se hacían a medida.

Fiddleford también tenía un disfraz y no podía esperar a poder usarlo, era como cuando era pequeño y estaba esperando a poder pedir dulces en Halloween y eso era mucho.

 Puedes venirme con todos los argumentos que quieras pero no vas a lograr que yo concurra a ese lugar por voluntad propia — para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo se cruzó de brazos, un gesto universalmente conocido significando que su decisión era final y lo seguro que estaba de mantenerla.

— Puedo llamar a tu hermano y tendrás que soportar otro sermón sobre lo importante que es sociabilizar — eso era algo que pasaba más seguido de lo que muchos se pueden imaginar, los sermones de Stanley podían durar bastante y mencionaba muchas ocasiones en las que por no animarse a hablar con alguien algo malo le había pasado, no habían sido demasiadas pero si bastantes.

No queriendo admitir su derrota y evitar al mismo tiempo la charla con su hermano, Stanford agarro la bolsa de las manos de su amigo y empezó a cambiarse, habiendo compartido el cuarto ya bastante tiempo con su amigo no le daba vergüenza el cambiarse de ropa delante de él.

Después que los dos estuvieran cambiados, Ford como un elfo hechicero y Fiddleford como un caballero.

Sabían que dentro de de la convención estar vestidos de esa forma sería algo más que normal pero en el camino a dicho lugar era muy vergonzoso y varias personas se atrevieron a burlarse de él, en especial cuando estaban saliendo del campus y se tuvieron que cruzar con más de uno de esos estudiantes que la única razón por la que fueron aceptado es porque son buenos deportistas y consiguieron una beca por ser buenos en algún deporte, como el futbol americano.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron de lo lleno que estaba, era de esperarse pero no sabía que iba a ser de esa forma y lo espectacular que se iba a ver estando en persona, las revistas seriamente no le hacían justicia.

Por suerte estaba la idea de que las personas disfrazadas podían entrar gratis y eso les ayudo a tener un poco más de plata para poder gastar en mercadería dentro, cosa que los alegro más de lo que se pueden imaginar, en especial porque la entrada salía unos cinco dólares y eso les parecía un precio excesivo.

Lamentablemente muchos de los puestos donde vendían las cosas sobre el juego,  cosa que le complicaba mucho a Ford y por lo cual era Fiddleford el que tenía que hablar por los dos porque si era tímido para hablar con otras personas eso se magnificaba por más de mil cuando dicha persona era una mujer, en especial por lo poco que las entendía, eran como marcianos pata él, es más, el habría preferido que fueran marcianos porque con ellos habría sabido cómo hablar.

Lamentablemente la paciencia de Fiddleford no era infinita y cuando llegara el momento de anotarse en el torneo de la convención y tenía ganas de poder comprar algunas cosas para él sin tener que pensar que su amigo podría querer algo para él.

— Te vas a anotar tu mismo, yo ya lo hice y no creo que tu hermano esté feliz de que te escondas atrás mío  todo el tiempo, yo tengo que ir al baño y espero que al volver ya te hayas anotado — dicho eso se fue dejando al pobre de Stanford dudando que hacer pero como sus ganas de participar eran tan grandes fue a donde estaban inscribiendo con las manos tras la espalda, que era su forma de actuar cuando estaba nervioso o tímido.

Camino hacia la chica con una lentitud que si una tortuga hubiera estado caminando al lado de él esta habría quedado como uno de esos autos de alta velocidad pero aún así logró llegar a destino y al verlo ella le sonrió, cosa que no le ayudó en nada pero ella estaba siendo paciente. No era la primera persona que actuara de esa forma y parte de su trabajo era ser paciente, lo peor que le podría pasar era que una de esas personas se quejara con su jefe y la verdad es que muchos se veían como personas que vivían en el sótano de sus padres, por suerte Ford no era una de esas personas.

Ford por su parte admiraba lo bien que le quedaba el disfraz de elfa guerrera, no era uno de esos que estaban diseñados para que quedara demasiado sexy, Dios sabe que el creador del juego no enfatizo en la figura de los personajes femeninos y hasta el momento no había entendido el porqué de su existencia pero al ver a una mujer real con uno de esos disfraces lo entendía un poco, eso y que el casco no escondía su cara o su cabello castaños que sobresalía de él de forma más que natural.

— Lindo disfraz — dijo ella con un tono casual, esperando que al decir eso él se animara a hablarle.

— Gracias, me quiero anotar — dijo no ocurriéndosele nada mejor y sintiéndose como un tonto en el proceso.

Mientras que lo estaba haciendo ella le siguió hablando, aparentemente le parecía simpático.

— Es raro ver a alguien que viene solo a este tipo de lugares, yo estoy sola y no me estoy divirtiendo mucho pero debe ser porque estoy trabajando — sonriendo y como estaba hablando de un tema que Ford podía sentirse cómodo pudo responderle.

— Yo no vengo solo, estoy con mi compañero de habitación, él ya se inscribió pero seguro no te acuerdas por la cantidad de gente que paso por aquí — mirando al piso no animándose a verla a la cara.

Fue en ese momento en el que Fiddleford volviera del baño y se parara al lado de él sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero que afortunado eres Ford, te toco una hermosa señorita, a mi me toco otra persona — dijo divertido antes de presentarse de forma adecuada que es lo que su madre le había enseñado y lo que toda persona que se apreciara haría — es más que un conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Fiddleford McGucket y este caballero es Stanford Pines — sabiendo que Ford se habría olvidado de presentarse, cosa que pasaba demasiado seguido.

— Helen Smith y el placer es todo mío, solo espero que sean buenos porque pienso ganar el torneo —  eso le pareció raro porque generalmente no dejan que las personas que organizan participen.

— ¿No sería un poco injusto que uno de los organizadores participara? — eso hizo que ella se riera logrando que Ford se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

— La verdad es que este no es mi puesto, me pidieron que reemplazara a una amiga, yo estaba en la venta de entradas pero viendo que están disfrazados no creo que hayan tenido que pasar por ahí y por eso no nos vimos antes — en ese momento Ford se arrepintió de haber entrado gratis pero eso duro solo hasta que viera las bolsas que había llenado con posters y cosas coleccionables.

— Le puedo asegurar señorita que no estamos dispuestos a dejarle ganar solo porque usted sea bella — como respuesta a eso Ford le pegó un codazo, habiéndose asustado con lo que había dicho y esperando que ella se lo tomara mal pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se riera.

— Si están tan seguros de ganar podríamos apostar, de esa forma lo haríamos un poco más interesante — Se habían gastado casi toda la plata que habían llevado, cosa que era más que esperable.

— No tenemos plata — dijo Ford de esa forma tan poco elocuente que estaba usando al hablar con ella y que aparentemente a ella no le molestaba.

— No tiene porque ser plata, podemos apostar quien pagara una pizza, creo que eso si podrían gastar — eso encendió más las ganas de ganar en Ford ç, aunque la verdad mucho no importaba porque pasara lo que pasara, él iba a comer con esa hermosa chica.

— Acepto el reto y le juro que hare todo lo posible por ganar — Ford hablo seguro, cosa que a Fiddleford le pareció gracioso pero no dijo nada para no desanimar a su amigo que por alguna rara razón estaba pudiendo llevar una conversación medianamente normal.

El torneo fue tan increíble como se esperaba pero lamentablemente Ford termino en puesto diecinueve, Fiddleford en el puesto catorce y Helen, para sorpresa de los dos terminó en puesto doce, lo que la alejaba mucho de la victoria pero la hacía ganadora de la apuesta.

Por lo mal que les fue, no solo no jugaron mucho, tampoco se llevaron ningún tipo de premio pero tuvieron el consuelo de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella y así fue como Helen Smith se metió en la vida de ellos sin planes de irse.

Tardo muchas citas Ford en pedirle que fuera su novia y muchas más en pedirle que se casara con él. Aclaro que en la boda la persona más sorprendida seguirá siendo siempre el novio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero comentarios porque soy de Leo y según mi horóscopo soy egocéntrica y despótica.


End file.
